


[Podfic] Pacta Sunt Servanda

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Altered Mental States, Crack, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: War breaks out.





	[Podfic] Pacta Sunt Servanda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pacta Sunt Servanda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176328) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



For Andeincascade, for her generous donation to the helpsomalia auction. I'm grateful to Malnpudl for listening and assuring me that my voice didn't sound too scratchy (it always gets a bit rough in the winter). 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/xvbymkj46ifyzehdw8mhadf3ro7buixv).


End file.
